Arthur meets Daniel Tiger
by Arthur 2014
Summary: First crossover of this kind. No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur meets Daniel

* * *

A Crossover of Arthur and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. First crossover with Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Daniel found a portal to Elwood City where Arthur and them live at. See what happens. We begin in the Neighborhood of Make Believe. We see Daniel Tiger and his parents. That is where we begin.

"Daniel can you open the door please?" said Mom tiger, "After all we have this mirror to get in here."  
"Sure mom," said Daniel, "Like you said."

Daniel did as he was told. He listens well. He is a good boy. He has no idea it is a portal to Elwood City. Now we head to Elwood City at the Read house we see Arthur and his family. His parents bought an old mirror at a store. It is the other portal which Daniel will go through.

"Arthur can you open the door please?" said Mr. Read, "We have this mirror to get in."  
"I sure will dad," said Arthur, "As you said."

Same thing with Arthur now. His parents no longer has favorites. So they teach him more things. Back to make believe. They are all looking in that mirror. They love that mirror. Still having no idea it is a portal.

"Dad that mirror is old," said Daniel, "I like it."  
"As do i," said Daniel Stripped Tiger, "That is why we bought it."

Back at the Read house Arthur and DW are looking at that mirror. They also love the other mirror. It is a portal. They don't know it is yet. But later they will.

"I love that mirror," said Arthur, "It is also old."  
"I also love it," said DW, "It sure looks old."

Next chapter Daniel Tiger goes through that portal. It will be a bit longer chapter. Again it is the first crossover for Daniel Tiger's neighborhood. I sure hope you like this story. No flames allowed. If your a member of this site i will block you if you flame. All other reviews will be removed.


	2. They meet

Arthur meets Daniel

* * *

Daniel Tiger walks up to that mirror. The other mirror is in the family Din in the Read house in Elwood City. Daniels sees that in the mirror. He wonders what he is seeing. He walked up to it. To get a closer look of what he sees. It is a portal.

"What am i seeing here?" said Daniel, "Never saw that stuff before."

He went through that portal ended up in Elwood City. His body looked different. Still a tiger but had no tail and wearing pants. Arthur and DW saw him standing there.

"Friend of yours DW?" said Arthur, "Just want to know if he is?"  
"I never seen him before," said DW, "He might be new in town."  
"He might be," said Arthur, "Hi what is your name?"  
"I am Daniel Tiger," said Daniel, "Your names?"  
"I am Arthur Read, said Arthur, "Call me Arthur."  
"Name is Dora Winifred Read," said DW, "Call me DW."

They are now heading outside. Trying to find out where he lives and to play. Or play first then try to find out here he lives. They decided to play first because their friends came over and went to the park. To play hide and seek.

"Arthur who is that?" said Buster, "Never seen him before."  
"He is Daniel Tiger," said Arthur, "He is new in town."  
"That is good," said Buster, "Lets play now."

They went to play it. Francine is it first. They all went to hide as Francine counted. They are having fun. Daniel hid well. After a game Daniel had to pee. He saw the toilets. He saw a certain part he knew he had to stand to pee. Washed his hands went back to playing hide and seek they was waiting on him. He is it by the way. After playing they are heading home.

"Daniel where do you live at?" said Arthur, "So we can take you there."  
"Neighborhood of make believe," said Daniel, "That is where i live at."

He told them everything. They believed him except Brain. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Neighborhood of Make Believe tour

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

Daniel shown that the mirror is the portal. They believe him. They want to go through it to see what they look like and stuff. Same with Buster, Francine, Brain, Ladonna, and Bud. So they will ask him. If they could go with him.

"Can we go with you?" said Arthur, "To the neighborhood of make believe that is?"  
"You all sure can," said Daniel, "Come on then please."

They went through it. Their bodies changed. They look more like the animals they are. The boys was not wearing any pants. And they all had tails. They look like in the book Arthur's nose. But still eat the food humans eat. They are looking at themselves first then looked around that place and back at themselves.

"Come on i will show you around," said Daniel, "I will give you the grand tour myself. Trolley can take us."  
"Thanks Daniel," said Arthur, "Our bodies look different after going through the portal."  
"Your welcome," said Daniel, " That portal changed your bodies in this world just like mine did in your world."  
"Makes since to me," said Brain, "This tour will be good."

He took them to the Bakery and met Baker Aker. He has cupcakes for them to try. Then off to the clock and meet King Friday and his family and off to the school. Daniel has it all planned out.

"He is a good man," said Arthur, "I like him."  
"Great cupcakes as well," said Buster, "I love to eat."  
"Yes Buster," said Daniel, "This is the clock. My dad works there. My parents are home now. They know i am back."

He took them to meet his parents.

"So that is a portal?" said mom tiger, "Am i right?"  
"Yes mom it is," said Daniel, "These are my new friends."  
"What are your names?" said Daniel Striped Tiger, "If you don't mind kids?"  
"I am Arthur Timothy Read," said Arthur, "Call me Arthur."  
"I am Bud Compson," said Bud, "Call me Bud."

After they all said their names they met King Friday and his family. And met the others. They are now heading for the school. Teacher Harriet is there. Daniel went in first to tralk to her. She said yes.

"Welcome top the community school," said Teacher Harriet, "I will show you around."  
"That is great," said Arthur, "That is kind of you."

After that Arthur and them went back to the portal. They look like they did before they left. See what happens next chapter.


	4. We can visit each other now

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

After Arthur and them returned they told their parents about it. That their bodies was changed when there. In the Neighborhood of Make Believe. And back to normal when back.

"So yes it is a portal to another world," said Arthur, "Neighborhood of Make Believe."  
"We believe you," said Mrs. Read, "We heard it was a portal. Now we know it is true."  
"That mirror is good," said Arthur, "We love it."  
"We know it is," said Mr. Read, "That is why it stays. And you can go there when ever you like."

Arthur is glad they can all use it. They like the neighborhood of Make Believe. Even though they bodies will change. They are still themselves. Same personality as always is what remains the same. Daniel Tiger can do the same. We see him now.

"So yes we can allow you to visit them," said Daniel Striped Tiger, "And they can visit you."  
"That is good," said Daniel, "They are good people."  
"That is why we said yes," said mom tiger, "We like them as well."

Now we see Ladonna and Bud outside of their house. They just wanted to be we see a dog boy who is mean.

"Hey look it is Butterworth," he said, "Put syrup on my pancakes."  
"Name is Bud Compson," said Bud, "Not syrup."  
"What ever you say," said that boy, " Butterworth."  
"Admit it!" said Bud, "It is Bud Compson!"

That boy left them freaked out what happened. He never saw anything like it before.

"He is a bad kid Bro," said Ladonna, "Your power stare is amazing."  
"It sure is," said Bud, "I do that very well."

Daniel will come visit them in the next chapter. He will get a tour of both Elwood City Preschool and Lakewood Elementary school. And then play on its playground. See what happens next.


	5. Cheer up Buster and tours

Arthur meets Daniel Tiger

* * *

After school Daniel went through the Portal to visit Arthur and his friends. He is now talking to Bud who looks upset. Daniel can tell that. That is why he is talking to him. To try to cheer him up as best as he can do. He is their friend after all.

"Bud what s wrong?" said Daniel, "Why are you upset?"  
"Some boy called me Butterworth," said Bud, "That is pancake syrup."  
"Don't let that get you down," said Daniel, "Some people are like that. It is not you it is him."  
"I do feel better now," said Bud, "Thank you very much."  
"No problem," said Daniel, "Glad i could help."  
"Well lets tour the schools we go to," said Arthur, "Like we promised."  
"Starting with mine," said DW, "Elwood City Preschool."

They are on their way to the car. They put Daniel n a car seat. They are heading to the Preschool. Ms. Morgan is waiting on them. For to show Daniel Tiger around that school and ask questions.

"You must be Daniel Tiger?" said Ms. Morgan, "Am i right?"  
"Yes mam," said Daniel, "That is my name."  
"Come on i will show you around," said Miss. Morgan, "And ask questions."

After that tour they are now heading to Lakewood. Mr. Haney and Mr. Ratburn are waiting for him. They are there and went inside. Greeted by both men. They are now talking. The tour then started. It went well. He loved them tours.

"I loved the tours of them schools," said Daniel, "Time to head home."  
"See you Daniel," said Arthur, "We will visit you after dinner."  
"I would love that," said Daniel, "So i say yes."

Next chapter they go through the portal as promised. Next chapter will be up soon as possible.


End file.
